


Merry and Bright

by castiel_ambrose



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Wreath, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SPN Advent Calendar 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: “I’m not just going out and buying one, Dean, Advent Wreaths are meant to be homemade.”“Even the candles?” Dean stood in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen of their apartment, where Castiel had set up shop. He was dressed in a loose track shirt from college and gray, soft pajama pants, the outfit being one Castiel used when he was cleaning or doing anything creative so he didn’t get too messy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Advent Calendar! And with this I'm finally caught up! Doing [this](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189087609270/supernatural-advent-calendar-2019) every day in December, so stay tuned and please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Advent Wreath"

Making your own Advent Wreath was a tradition Castiel knew spanned back quite a few generations, though no one in his family knew exactly how it started. But it was honored and revered, and Castiel knew that his first Christmas in his new apartment with Dean deserved to be honored in the same way.

Convincing his stubborn mule of a boyfriend who barely did anything outside of his comfort zone that this was important, though, was an entirely different story.

“I’m not just going out and  _ buying  _ one, Dean, Advent Wreaths are meant to be homemade.”

“Even the candles?” Dean stood in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen of their apartment, where Castiel had set up shop. He was dressed in a loose track shirt from college and gray, soft pajama pants, the outfit one Castiel used when he was cleaning or doing anything creative so he didn’t get too messy.

“Yes, Dean. No, don’t give me that look. I wasn’t about to order four wax candles from halfway across the world when the craft shop was a block away and half the price.”

“Cas, I love you, okay? So much. Ride or die. But you have to clear with me the next time you bring pine and wax into our place. I don’t even do this stuff.”

“This ‘stuff’ is our tradition, and it’s important. I respect that you don’t exactly ‘subscribe’ but please be respectful of me as well.”

Dean seemed to give up, simply opting to step over the crafting supplies and working open the fridge to get the meatloaf leftovers from the other night. He only ever went for leftovers when work was hard, and it made Castiel’s heart almost hurt to see it.

“You’re welcome to help me, Dean.” Castiel hesitantly offered, sort of judging Dean out of the corner of his eye. “All I’m really doing is shaping the wreath and making the candles. I’ll likely be done by tonight, or early tomorrow.”

“I dunno, Cas.” Dean swirled the mashed potatoes on the side of his dish with a one shouldered shrug. “You know I don’t…  _ do _ , that kind of stuff. We already bought the tree your sister used.” The tree in question was a five and a half foot plastic tree that they had yet to take out of the box; it was more than a little hard in the area to chop down a tree and bring it up to an apartment for a month at most before tossing it aside. Luckily Anna had given them the deal when her and her new husband have moved away. “Where does it even go?”

“It can go anywhere. Though the table might be nice.” Castiel noted, taking stock of their small, square table. “You’ll like it when it’s done, I’m sure. It looks so pretty when it’s done.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Dean gave a small smile and things fell silent after that. Castiel hoped he could deliver on what he said; and more than that, he hoped he could get a bit of cheer on Dean’s face instead of seeing the holiday as an obligation and the season as an unending cycle of cars breaking down in the snow and frost. And when Dean walked away, tired but still with enough energy to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair slightly, he doubled down on his efforts.

The candles, for what they were, were relatively well put together; they weren’t lopsided, for one, which Castiel was exceedingly grateful for if nothing else. Yes, he had some pricks on his hands that were still slightly itchy to the touch from nettles, and was sure there was still some around on the floor, but it looked rather nice and his chest swelled with pride gazing at it.

“That’s it?” Dean came up next to Castiel once he was called in.

“Yes, that’s ‘it’.” Castiel gave a small smile. “And just in time to light the first candle. Dim the lights, please?” Castiel was slightly surprised to see Dean actually go along with what he said, but he gladly accepted it as he struck up a match and lit the first purple candle. The little flame danced in the dark and Castiel admired it for a long time.

“So… What’s it all about, anyway?” Dean asked as he came up and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, though his voice sounded almost disinterested. Castiel looked over and found dean staring at him through his eyelashes. The dim candlelight in his face make him look younger than he was, in some strange way.

“You light one each week until the week of Christmas. This one… this one signifies Hope. For good things, for better things.” Castiel pointed to the lit candle. “Then the next week is Faith. The pink one is Joy… and the final purple one is Peace.”

“You get philosophical sometimes, you know that?” Dean joked slightly, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“You’re an assbutt, these are important.”

“Why can’t you light candles just because?” Dean asked. “For what you want?”

“That’s not how it works, Dean. We have the weeks for that.”

“You’re adorable with how heated you get sometimes, you know that?”

Castiel was only glad the low candlelight hid how his face heated up.

“I’m gonna be honest… You don’t normally do this stuff. I know you don’t, not since you moved out.” Dean murmured after a long time, eyeing Castiel again. “I can’t remember the last time you went to a church activity that wasn’t a fundraiser.”

Castiel leaned into Dean more and considered his next words for a long time, looking into the tiny, flickering flame. “It’s not so much the worship itself. It’s the matter of family. We had our traditions at home. We would all work together and make a family wreath, or- Or Gabe would give us ungodly amounts of sugar and tinsel and let Anna and I decorate our house. And I understand you don’t have those traditions, really. I’m not trying to sound like I’m whining. I… I just want us to have a happy first Christmas as a couple. Make things all “holly jolly”, you know.”

Dean spoke after a long time, with fondness and loved laced in his tone underneath the words. “You dummy. I don’t need all that. You’re here, aren’t you? I don’t need strings of lights and garland and all that, really. Don’t go bending over backwards. But if it really meant that much to you, I would’ve helped you. ‘M sorry if you didn’t think I would…” Dean rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I’ve just been busy and grumpy with everything happy. But really, Cas. It’s important to you, so I’ll make it important to me. I’ll even light the next few candles, if that’s what you want.”

Castiel watched Dean and could tell he wasn’t lying, even in the candlelight. He meant every word he said. And it was enough to bring a small smile to his face. “I love you, Winchester.” He intoned very seriously.

“And I love you, Novak.” Dean smiled and kissed him gently before pulling away.

Through persuasion and a good deal of love, the wreath made it onto the front of the Christmas cards. And on the back were Castiel and Dean -- per great insistence from the latter -- in matching ugly sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
